The Beginning of a journey
This is the 1st episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto Four children stand before Professor Oak, who holds 4 pokeballs in his hand. Prof Oak: As you know, becoming a pokemon trainer is some serious buisness. To become a Pokemon Trainer, you'll have to battle trainer after trainer, train your pokemon to the fullest and defeat all the gym leaders. Then the Indigo League. To beat Indigo League, you'll have to train intensly and basically never stop battling. But first your starter pokemon. Your first pokemon. Your partner. The pokemon that will be with you from the start of your journey to the finish. However, one of you won't be getting a starter pokemon as their are 3 starters and 4 of you. Who will it be? The children look among them. A boy with tanned skin, spiky raven hair, a blue hoodie, black fingerless gloves, blue trousers and basketball sneakers sighs and steps forward. Ash: I'll do it. A boy with spiked up brown, a blue shirt and black trousers sneers. Gary: Taking the replacement starter because you know you aren't strong enough to get to the Indigo League. Ash: No, because it's obvious that none of you are going to go forward and I actually want to start my journey today. Gary scowls at this, as the Professor sighs, not believing how Ash and Gary's friendship took such a dive. The Professor throws the pokeball, releasing a Pikachu. The Pikachu looks up to see Ash smiling at him. He sniffs Ash's hand and squeals and jumps on Ash's shoulder. Ash smirks at Gary. Ash: Well Gare Bare, looks like I can tame a Pokemon's trust with a smile. Gary: Shut up. Prof Oak: Now, Gary, Ritchie and Leaf, take your pokemon. Professor Oak places the pokeballs on the table. Ritchie takes Charmander, Gary takes Squirtle and Leaf take Bulbasaur. Gary: Now Ashy-boy, I'm going to prove to you that I will become the best pokemon trainer in the world and show you that you'll never be better than me. Ash: Put your money wher your mouth is, Gare Bare. Gary draws out his pokeball and Pikachu jumps of Ash's shoulder. Professor Oak: Boys, boys, fight on the battlefield outside. Ash and Gary walk onto the battlefield, while Professor Oak, Ritchie and Leaf sitdown at the sidelines. Ash scans Pikachu. Pikachu The Mouse Pokemon Male Electric type Moves: Thundershock, quick attack, electro ball, double kick Gary: Use Tackle. Ash: Jump then electro ball. Pikachu jumps over Squirtle before charging an electro ball and launching it and hitting Squirtle. Gary: Rapid spin to bubble. Ash: Quick attack to thundershock. Quick attack and rapid spin collide before Squirtle and Pikachu both respectively launch thundershock and bubble. Thundershock rips through bubble and hits Squirtle, it falling down and collapsing. Gary (scowling): Squirtle return. You just got lucky. Next time, I'm destroying you and putting you in your place. Ritchie: Great work, Ash. Leaf: Yeah, that was awesome. Ash: It was nothing. Prof Oak: That was some impressive battling, Ash. You might be the one to solve Gary's arrogance issue. Ash: I will. I want my best friend back. Not a jerky idiot. Ash walks out of the Oak estate as he sees a crowd cheering for him. His mother leading it. Ash: Mom, what is this. Delia: What? You didn't expect me to go all out to celebrate the day you become a trainer? (tuts and sighs) You know me better than that. Ash (sheepishly): Sorry mom. Pikachu, this is my mom. Mom, this is my new pokemon and partner, Pikachu. Delia: Well hello Pikachu. I hope you take good care of my son, he's very special and still my baby boy. Ash: Don’t worry mom, with Pikachu at my side, we’ll take the world by storm. We’ll win the Indigo League. Bye see ya Mom. Delia: Bye Ashy and remember to always change your underwear. Ash: Mom, did you have to mention that. Ash runs out of the house as Delia wipes a tear from her eye. Ash: Pikachu, lets show the world what we're made of. Characters